Some power tools include brushless electric motors. Power tools with brushless electric motors are used for woodworking and metalworking, for example. The environments that power tools are used in contain various contaminants (e.g., dust, debris, fluids). These contaminants compromise various components of the power tool, which undesirably impacts the function, durability, and reliability of the power tool.
Additionally, most power tools include several circuit boards that reside inside a housing of the power tool. The circuit boards are used to support the capacitor, the power switch and circuitry that is used for controlling the brushless motor. These components undesirably increase the heat generation of the power tool during the operation thereof.
Therefore, there is a need for a power tool that protects components from contamination in such working environments while generating less heat, thereby improving the function, durability, and reliability of the power tool.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.